Enfield Saints F.C.
, (capacity: 43,000) |owner = Daniel Lewis |chairman = Daniel Lewis |manager = Daniel Lewis |prev season = 2016–2017 ( ) |websites = Facebook YouTube |highest place = 13 - 19 Points 14 - 16 Points 15 - 16 - 16 Points 17 - |platforms = (2010–2013) (2013–present)}} Enfield Saints Football Club is a English Virtual Pro football club based in , . Founded as Great Britain in mid-2010, the club changed its name to Enfield Saints in 2010 for the 2010–2011 season. History 2010 ( ) Upon the release of , Daniel Lewis, Bobby Lewis and Serkan Satrettin formed Great Britain and began to play regular matches, all three players played as Strikers during this time and signed only one player, Gregor Allan, who was also a Striker. The club soon went on hiatus soon after, until the release of . 2010–2011 ( ) When was released, the club was renamed to Enfield Saints F.C., with this new name the club slowly began to develop, the founders decided to approach Pro Clubs in a different, more serious manner, with doing so Daniel took up the role of a Centre Midfielder, with FIFA 11 allowing players to now play as a Goalkeeper Bobby took the position, Gregor became a Right Midfielder and Serkan remained as a Striker. The Saints began signing new players to help the club grow bigger, the most notable signing was Alican Bay. However, a relapse of the 2009–2010 season occurred and the club again went on hiatus in very late 2011 until the release of . 2011–2012 ( ) Before was released the Saints had been preparing for the new season, with records now being taken as well as the creation of Player of the Week, Month and Year awards. By the time of the games release, the club was more than ready to take on the new season, the first match was a 0 – 1 loss but they went on to win the next two games. However, as the season progressed and the club reached its 163 match, the club went on hiatus on 7 November 2011 until the release of . 2012–2013 ( ) On the 23 of April 2013, the club announced it would once again go on hiatus until the release of after the 50th Season. The club created a new award on the 19 of May 2013, the Team of the Season, voting began for the award on the same day and the team was announced after the clubs final game of the season. During the 2012–2013 season the club enjoyed a great deal of success and broke many records. Spending several seasons in EA's Division 1 the club never managed to win the Division 2013–2014 ( ) On 22 July the club officially announced it would move over to the Xbox One and the 2013–2014 season would take place on FIFA 14 and Daniel Lewis would continue his role at the club for another year. For the new season the club has made 5 new awards, the Golden Boot, Golden Eye, Golden Shield, Golden Glove and the Player of the Season, which will replace the Player of the Year. The Golden Boot, Eye, Shield and Glove awards will be given to people who reach the highest goals, assists, defender clean sheets and goalkeeper clean sheers in a single season. In addition to the new awards, the Golden awards will also be given to players who reached the highest statistics in previous seasons. 2014–2015 ( ) It was announced on 26 July that the club would continue for another season with Daniel Lewis resuming his role at the club. 2015–2016 ( ) The Enfield Saints will embark on their third season on the with the release of on 24th September 2015. It saw the return of two legends, Bobby Lewis and Mark Adams, along with a host of new playes such as Jamie Dickson and Ron Jacques, the brother of Klyde Jacques. The team have so far won four league titles in a row, Divisions 10 to 7, and also won the EA Shield with their first attempt in dramatic fashion. Crest and Kit Crest During the 2010 season the club had no crest, however, with the new season came a completely original crest that would be used from then on. For the first time in the clubs history, the crest was changed to look more sleek and sharp, the change happened in the middle of the 2012–2013 season, it was created by Daniel Lewis. The crest was once again changed for the 2016–2017 season with the new design incorporating a Halo. Enfield Saints FC crest 2010–2013.png|2010–2013 Enfield Saints FC crest 2013–2016.png|2013–2016 Enfield Saints FC crest 2016–present.png|2016–present Kit Upon foundation the club had no official kit but for the 2010–2011 season they club brought out a new kit designed by Daniel Lewis, it's colour scheme followed that of the club and since then, the club has put out a fresh new kit every season. For the 2013–2014 season, Jason Gruber was tasked with designing the away kit and Reno Loughlin with the third kit, this was the first time in the clubs history someone other than Daniel had designed one of the kits. A open vote was set up on 8 August 2013 to determine the new sponsor of the new kit, the choices were , , , and , voting closed on 14 August with Domino's Pizza winning the vote, making it the first sponsor to sponsor the kit in two consecutive seasons and continued to sponsor the team for an additional season. All kits between the 2010 and 2015–2016 seasons were created via the Creation Centre app. Home kit 2010–2011 (FIFA 11).png|2010–2011 Home Kit Away kit 2010–2011 (FIFA 11).png|2010–2011 Away Kit Home kit 2011–2012 (FIFA 12).png|2011–2012 Home Kit Away kit 2011–2012 (FIFA 12).png|2011–2012 Away Kit Home kit 2012–2013 (FIFA 13).png|2012–2013 Home Kit Away kit 2012–2013 (FIFA 13).png|2012–2013 Away Kit Third kit 2012–2013 (FIFA 13).png|2012–2013 Third Kit Home kit 2013–2014 (FIFA 14).png|2013–2014 Home Kit Away kit 2013–2014 (FIFA 14).png|2013–2014 Away Kit Third kit 2013–2014 (FIFA 14).png|2013–2014 Third Kit Home kit 2014–2015 (FIFA 15).png|2014–2015 Home Kit Away kit 2014–2015 (FIFA 15).png|2014–2015 Away Kit Third kit 2014–2015 (FIFA 15).png|2014–2015 Third Kit Home kit 2015–2016 (FIFA 16).png|2014–2015 Home Kit Away kit 2015–2016 (FIFA 16).png|2014–2015 Away Kit Third kit 2015–2016 (FIFA 16).png|2014–2015 Third Kit Squad Updated as of 12 October 2015. Note: This is the current build of the squad, new players will be added when they join. | width="1%" | |bgcolor="#FFFFFF" valign="top" width="48%"| |} Honours *Pro Clubs Cup (2): 17 October 2011, 20 October 2011 *'League Total: N/A' *'Cup Total: 2' *'Total: 2' *Division 10: 2 December 2013 *Division 9: 4 December 2013 *Division 8: 14 December 2013 *Division 5: 3 January 2014 *Division 4: 19 January 2014 *Division 2: 23 March 2014 *EA Shield (2): 10 February 2014, 16 March 2014 *EA Cup: 30 March 2014 *Continental Cup: 31 March 2014 *Premier Cup: 12 April 2014 *'League Total: 6' *'Cup Total: 5' *'Total: 11' *Division 10: 25 September 2015 *Division 9: 28 September 2015 *Division 8: 3 October 2015 *Division 7: 10 October 2015 *Division 6: 14 October 2015 *Division 3: 16 November 2015 *Division 2: 11 December 2015 *EA Shield (7): 3 October 2015, 17 October 2015, 31 October 2015, 13 November 2015, 29 November 2015, 24 January 2016, 5 March 2016 *EA Cup (6): 28 November 2015, 29 November 2015, 10 January 2016, 24 January 2016, 9 February 2016, 5 March 2016 *Continental Cup (4): 30 October 2015, 1 November 2015, 12 December 2015, 9 January 2016 *Premier Cup (4): 1 November 2015, 27 November 2015, 29 November 2015, 9 January 2016 *'League Total: 7' *'Cup Total: 21' *'Total: 28' *Division 10: 28 September 2012 *Division 9: 30 September 2012 *Division 8: 30 September 2012 *Division 6 (2): 9 October 2012, 23 October 2012 *Division 5: 27 October 2012 *Division 4 (3): 19 November 2012, 22 November 2012, 7 January 2013 *Division 3 (2): 9 December 2012, 14 February 2013 *EA Shield (6): 21 October 2012, 3 November 2012, 31 March 2013, 26 May 2013, 9 June 2013, 22 June 2013 *EA Cup (5): 19 October 2012, 2 November 2012, 6 January 2013, 3 March 2013, 7 June 2013 *Continental Cup (4): 3 November 2012, 2 December 2012, 18 March 2013, 30 March 2013 *Premier Cup (2): 14 December 2012, 13 April 2013 *'League Total: 11' *'Cup Total: 17' *'Total: 28' *Division 10: 30 September 2014 *Division 9: 4 October 2014 *Division 8: 5 October 2014 *Division 7: 5 October 2014 *Division 6: 12 October 2014 *Division 5: 2 November 2014 *Division 4: 6 November 2014 *EA Shield: 26 October 2014 *EA Cup: 9 November 2014 *'League Total: 7' *'Cup Total: 2' *'Total: 9' *''To be determined'' *'League Total: 0' *'Cup Total: 0' *'Total: 0' Legends Below you will find a legends card for each of the legendary players for the Enfield Saints. Note that all attributes are represented by a players Virtual Pro attributes (A players Virtual Pro attributes may not have been taken every season), which do not reflect how good a player is. Daniel Lewis (LGN).png Bobby Lewis (LGN).png Reno Loughlin (LGN).png Jason Gruber (LGN).png Zeki Sevimli (LGN).png Mark Adams (LGN).png Sam Curtis (LGN).png Kieran Duncan (LGN).png Alican Bay (LGN).png Category:Football clubs